Requiem
by Enlighten
Summary: Arthur's sister Morgan le Fay hates him. She will do anything to see him dead, even turn his bastard son Mordred against him. But what happens when someone so pure, captures the heart of someone so dark? Will they be able to cheat fate? GalahadXOC


**A/N: This is a new story about Morgan le Fay an her relationship and impact on Arthur. I'm also bringing Mordred into the story. I'm combining the movie with the fairy legends and it's going t come out really good and interesting.  
**

**This is just the prologue and it explains everything that I believe is necessary for the future chapters. If anyone has any questions or is confused, just review and I will personally answer any questions you have **

**If you want to know what Morgan looks like, there is a picture in my profile.**

* * *

**Requiem **

**A King Arthur Fiction**

**Prologue**

_A little girl is sitting in her crib, not yet a year old, but there is something oddly wise about her. She sits there staring through her coal black eyes; it's as if she knows what's about to happen. _

_Her mother stands by the mirror, slowly rubbing the bump on her stomach, staring at herself, admiring the size. A maidservant comes up behind her, quickly throwing a traveling cloak over the woman's shoulders. _

"_He is here, my Lady," she informs her. _

"_So soon?" the woman replies sadly. She glances over to the baby in the cradle; a look of regret on her face. _

_She collects a few traveling bags off of her bed, and turns to face her daughter one last time. She leans her face in close, letting the girl touch her face._

"_I'll be back, Morgan," she tells the little girl._

_The little girl--Morgan--she is called, begins to cry. _

"_Please, take care of her while I'm away," she asks of her maidservant. _

"_I will, my Lady, as if she were my own," the maid promises. _

_With one last look, the woman leaves the room and slowly descends the winding staircase. When she is outside she sees two knights on white horses. There is a third horse waiting for her. _

"_Lady Igraine," the first knight addresses the woman. "We are here to take you to your new husband, Uther Pendragon." _

"_Yes," Igraine responds, trying to keep her voice steady. She mounts the horse, not bothering to ride side saddle as she should. _

_Uther Pendragon had killed her husband, that much was clear. Because of her beauty, he wanted her as a bride. Being a Roman officer, he could have any woman he wanted, and that happened to be her. He had come to her during the night, and she had no other choice but to accept him. After he left her, she felt something in her, growing slowly. She knew that she was with child, and she knew that it was his. _

_She could not hide her growing womb, and word spread of her pregnancy. There was no explanation other than that Uther was the father of this child. Once he realized that, he sent for her with the intent on marrying her. This child would not be a bastard. If Igraine bore him a son, he would be destined to lead the great Sarmatian knights._

_Igraine, out of love for her future son accepted the offer with no hesitation or resistance. Her only regret was that her baby Morgan could not come with her. Morgan was the daughter of his enemy, and was considered vermin. Her maidservant needed to get Morgan out of there, and raise her somewhere else under some other name, or else Uther would see her as a threat and have her killed. _

"_Be safe my baby," Igraine whispered into the wind, referring to her daughter, and also to the boy growing in her womb. _

_Three weeks later she gives birth to a baby boy named Arthur._

_xxx_

_Six years later a girl with black eyes sits in the forest crying. A strange man sits down next to her._

"_What is wrong little one?" he tries to comfort her. She keeps her face in her hands and doesn't look at him._

"_I have no family. My nurse has died and I have nowhere to live," she sobs, still not looking at the stranger. _

"_A girl as special as you, Morgan, will never be homeless," the man tells her. _

_At the sound of her name, the girl looks up and locks eyes with the stranger. _

"_How do you know my name?" she asks. She is not afraid, merely curious. _

"_I know many things," the stranger said ominously. "I know that your father is dead, and that your mother left when you were very small."_

"_Nurse said that I was too small to remember her, but I do. I remember everything about her," Morgan said, reminiscing. _

"_I also know things about you, which you don't even know about yourself," the stranger continued. "I know that you are special, and you can do great things if you choose. You are a Fay, Morgan."_

"_You are Merlin aren't you?" she asked the man, not seeming the least bit surprised that he had just called her a Fay. _

"_Yes, I am," Merlin replied with a laugh. "Will you be a Fay, Morgan?" he asked her._

"_Yes," she replied. _

_xxx_

_**Eleven Years Later**_

_A woman cries out in pain. She is about to give birth to a child. _

_With one last push he is out of her._

"_Mordred," she says weakly. "Let me hold my boy, my Mordred."_

_The midwives move quickly to clean the boy, before handing him to his mother. There is a sudden banging on the door. _

_The midwives look to the woman who has just given birth. She clutches her baby closer to her chest, and then nods to them to let whoever it is in. _

_A strange dirty looking man steps into the small house, followed by a young woman with dark eyes. _

"_Who are you?" the woman asks frightened. She hugs her baby even closer to her, if that's even possible. _

"_I am Merlin," the man said plainly. The woman's eyes drifted to the girl standing at the door. She couldn't have been much older than seventeen or eighteen._

"_This is my companion, Morgan," said Merlin, answering the unasked question in the woman's eyes. _

"_What do you want?" she asks, looking down at her baby. She had a feeling that he was in danger. _

"_Do you know who the father of this child is?" Merlin asks the woman. _

"_Yes. He is a Roman officer, just commissioned. His name is Artorius Castus," she looks up at Merlin worried; she not sure if she's supposed to tell him this information._

"_Does he know of this child?" Merlin pressed. _

"_No, but I'm going to tell him as soon as I'm well," she replied defiantly. A strange look came over Merlin's eyes just then._

"_You must never tell Arthur of this child. You must never tell anyone," Merlin warned. _

"_Why?" asks the women, frightened._

"_This boy," he said, pointing at Mordred, "is fated to do terrible things. He will kill his father at a time when the world will need him most." The woman's eyes widened with horror._

"_Are you going to kill my son?" she asks, her voice breaking with emotion. _

"_No, but he cannot stay here," Merlin said. He could feel the woman's pain radiating off of her in thick waves. _

"_Where do we need to go?" she asks him._

"_You cannot accompany him," Merlin told her. "I need to take him with me. He can live by the sea. There is a nice family living there who will take care of him and raise him as their own." Tears started to fall from the woman's eyes._

"_You can't take him," the woman snaps. She tries to get up, but is too weak. Merlin closes his eyes and says something under his breath. Without thinking, the woman hands Merlin the baby, and before she realizes what she is doing, Merlin walks out the door, motioning for Morgan to follow him._

_Once they were a good distance away from to small house, Morgan slows her walk, and turns to face Merlin. _

"_Why are we trying to save Arthur? Isn't he our enemy? He's killed countless woads." She seems angry._

"_Yes, he has, but in the future, you will be glad that he's not dead, Morgan, for your brother will save us all." _

_Morgan rolls her eyes once Merlin looks away from her. She doubted that. She hates Arthur more than anyone, and would love to see this little baby kill him one day. _

"_I know what you think of him, but you will grow out of your childish rage someday Morgan, and you will assist him in saving Briton." _

_It was all Morgan could do not to laugh. _

"_What would a Roman officer want with a land like this?" she gestures to the surrounding wood._

"_More than you know child." _

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!!  
**

* * *


End file.
